Geppetto's Destruction
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Real mean fic I cooked up, Enjoy!


"Pinocchio quit wiggling you're hurting me!" Gepetto yelled as Pinocchio put his nose in the old man's ass. "Ok Pinocchio! Remember it feels ALOT better for me when you tell a bunch of good ol' fibs buddy!" He said ecstatically. It had been a hard day at the shop. After a fire in the toy shop destroyed all of Geppetto's hard work, he began anew. This time around, he opened a sex shop. Gepetto always had a fetish for wood and dolls so Pinocchio being alive was a dream come true. The shop had been doing well, until a wench whom purchased an oak wood dildo claimed to have gotten splintered in her pussy from it. She went all around town telling of "Gepetto the snake oiler" and his "Sadistic fetish for hurting customers." This caused a ripple effect and more people came clammering outta the woodworks about his faulty toys. One man had claimed that a wooden fleshlight he bought had maggots in it, and that the maggots embedded eggs on his pecker. Another claimed his fleshlight gave him a painful splinter in his urethra that hurt when he was erect. Then worst of all a women had claimed that lice was on a dildo he sold and they made nest in her bush. But none of that mattered anymore, it was late night, and Geppetto was indulging in Anal play with his favorite living doll.

"Pinocchio!" Gepetto started "DON'T FUCKING HOLD BACK START LYING!" Gepetto was positioned on a chair with a hole so his anus could be penetrated from below, Pinocchio would lay under the chair with his nose inserted in Geppetto's anus. "I got a girlfriend popa" Pinocchio said, clearly lying. And Gepetto knew he was lying, he could feel that sweet, sweet wood getting bigger and bigger in his pleasure hole, just what he wanted. "Good Pinocchio now keep it up! your starting to poke my old man g spot! "Ok Poppa" Pinocchio replied. Pinocchio quickly thought up a new lie. "Poppa I'm not a virgin." Pinocchio's nose grew bigger, going further inside of Gepetto. "URGHHH" Gepetto moaned, it felt good. Their had been some splintering, but it was ok, minor internal bleeding was common, and the pleasure outweighed the pain tremendously. "Pinocchio lie again!" "Ok poppa" Pinocchio replied. He came up with another lie. "I'm making a bunch of new friends poppa." The nose expanded once more. This time it expanded to poke what Gepetto perceived to be his ribcage , it felt inspiring. "PINOCCHIO! ONCE LAST LIE AND I'LL CLIMAX BE READY!" "Ok pop-" But before Pinocchio could finish the front door was knocked down, In came some of the towns folk.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Gepetto yelled "Can't a man have some privacy?!" Pinocchio's nose still in ass, he adjusted his glasses to get a better look at the intruders that had stormed his house. He could make out that many of the faces, where of the people who complained about how his toys injured them. "You know why we're here" a voice yelled from the crowd, the group was made up of about 12" "NO I DON'T NOW LEAVE!" Gepetto yelled angrily. "Yeah alright we'll leave, after we get some justice!" a man in the crowd yelled back "Get em!" Right then 4 of the men stepped towards Gepetto and grabbed him from his arms and legs. "NO NO PLEASE DON'T PULL ME OFF NO!" Pinocchio's nose was lodged deep into Geppetto's asshole and ripping him off would be excruciating, the men did it anyway. They pulled Gepetto slowly off the nose. He screamed and bellowed like no man before as rippling and the noise of splintering, snapping wood could be heard. The lifting took some might as the nose was far and big so it tore much of the inside part of Geppetto's body. They tossed Gepetto on the ground, They looked back at the nose, it had grown to about 3ft inside of Geppetto's old, saggy body. "What a sick fuck" One of the towns folk muttered. Blood gushed out of Geppetto's ass as he lay on the ground sobbing face down. He was aggressively turned face up by the townsfolk clawing and biting at him."He hurt us with his toys now lets see how he likes it!" one yelled. He then watched in horror whilst being pinned down as a man brandished a very sinister contraption. It was a fleshlight with many spikes and cheesegrater like sides om it, a pin sat where the dick hole would be placed. "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME USE THAT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE" Geppetto sobbed with tear shot eyes. It was to no avail. The sharp object clenched down on Geppetto's still erect member with aggression. A man lifted it up and down on his cick as the pin touched from his dickhead down into his bladder region. The pain was immense. The cheesegrater like sides peeled away at his dick skin like one peels a banana, or good ribs fall right off the bone. The crowd cheered ruthlessly as the torture was inflicted."Fuck you all" Gepetto whispered as the chants grew louder. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the man removed the contraption from Geppetto's weiner."THAT'S WHAT IT FEELS LIKE OLD MAN!" Yelled a man. He realized that this man was the same that complained about getting a splinter in his urethra. A bag of pubic hairs was brought out and forcefully shoved down Geppetto's throat,the taste was pungant and gross. The group then set fire to Gepetto's building. "Ohh no not again!" he thought.

Throughout the madness Pinocchio had stayed still and watched quietly. "PUT HIM BACK ON THE BITCH BOY DOLL! WE GOTTA FINISH HIM OFF!" One yelled, the rest complied. They painfully picked him up, and then pulled him back down violently onto the doll "ONE MORE LIE OUTTA KILL HIM!" a member of the crowd yelled, they started chanting "TELL A LIE, TELL A LIE, TELL A LIE, TELL A LIE" "Don't do it Pinochio please!" Moaned an injured Gepetto, but then suddenly, the room fell quiet and Pinocchio whispered "Poppa, I love you." Then, the nose suddenly rippled through Gepetto coming out of his mouth killing him. The crowd drew silent, and one by one left the house. The fire spread, consuming Geppetto's carcass Pinocchio and everything else that was in the vicinity. The end


End file.
